


Switched

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne thought her day was weird when a freak accident with a machine brought to the office by Fantasio caused her to switch bodies with Mister Prunelle. Then she is dragged away by a certain blonde reporter and things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

 

 

"So, uhm, it's a nice day." Jeanne hoped she sounded natural. Or as natural as one could in her boss's body.

 

The blonde woman sitting opposite to her in the small and cozy coffee shop nodded. "Uh-huh."

 

Jeanne lifted her hand to scratch her beard, before realizing Mister Prunelle probably wouldn't do anything like that. Maybe she should just tell Miss Seccotine what had happened? But 'Sorry, I'm actually Miss Jeanne, you know the office clerk you have maybe noticed? You smiled at me once and I said hi?' would probably make her think Mister Prunelle was insane...

 

Although Miss Seccotine did know the Count, didn't she? So maybe she'd actually believe the odd device Mister Fantasio had brought to the office had accidentally switched her and Mister Prunelle's-

 

"Léon?"

 

"Huh?" It took her a moment to realize she was talking to her. She vaguely recalled Mister Prunelle's first name.

 

Seccotine pointed at the waiter. "Your usual?"

 

Jeanne nodded, relieved she wouldn't have to know what Mister Prunelle would drink.

 

"Two coffees," Seccotine told the waiter.

 

Although now that Jeanne thought about it she wasn't sure if she'd be expected to pay. She hadn't even taken a jacket with her when Miss Seccotine had pretty much dragged her out of the office for lunch.

 

She looked at the clouds again, hoping for a conversation topic. She really shouldn't have gone with her. Or at least asked for Mister Prunelle to go with them. At the time it had seemed like Miss Seccotine had had plans with Mister Prunelle...

 

But not only had she promised not to tell anyone about their predicament, Mister Prunelle had asked her to stay in the archives until Spirou and Fantasio would bring the machine back...

 

"So, how was your day? So far?"

 

Jeanne blushed, realizing she had dazed off. "It was nice. I mean lot of work, and umh..."

 

She stopped to think, trying to channel Mister Prunelle. "Things were weird, but for once it wasn't Gaston's fault." She was very proud of herself for not calling Mister Gaston 'Mister'.

 

"Yes, did you ask Fantasio about it?"

 

Jeanne shook her head. "I forgot."

 

"You're not putting it off?"

 

"Of course not." Jeanne was wondering how to ask about what this thing actually was without arousing suspicion when Seccotine continued:

 

"He visited the office today, didn't he? Let me guess, he was too busy to talk with you?"

 

"Ah, yes, that was it." Jeanne nodded. "Rogntudjuu," she added, deciding it had been probably weird she hadn't said it in a while. "He and Spirou came by the office but they were busy."

 

Also currently in each other's bodies and back to Champignac to try and figure out how to fix the machine that had done it. But that wasn't something Seccotine'd have to know.

 

"He wasn't quite himself," Jeanne settled on saying.

 

"You're going to talk to him about it later?"

 

"Yes, I mean, umh which one of the things I should talk to Fantasio about? Of the many important work related things?"

 

Seccotine took hold of her hand, which was nice. Jeanne had never really talked to the blonde reporter but being close to someone so cool always gave her butterflies in her stomach.

 

She should apologize Mister Prunelle later, but it had sort of been nice going out like this.

 

Seccotine frowned. "Asking him to be your Best Man of course."

 

"Ummmmhng?"

 

Seccotine didn't seem to notice how the person sitting opposite of her seemed to choke on his coffee.

 

"Or did you decide to ask Spirou instead?"

 

"I don't know?" Jeanne squeaked. "I think this is not the good time to talk about this?"

 

Seccotine reached to give Jeanne her handkerchief. "I almost start feeling like you're not really on board with this whole marriage thing."

 

"I am!" Jeanne hurried to assure her. The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin Mister Prunelle's life.

 

Although she was feeling kind of nauseous. She hadn't had any idea... not that she knew anything about Mister Prunelle's private life (or that he even had one) but Miss Seccotine..?

 

There was an odd twinge of jealousy she decided not to think about right now.

 

"Because you keep telling me you'd ask Fantasio but..."

 

Jeanne hurried to take Seccotine's hand, her mind racing. "Nonono."

 

"Hmmh?"

 

"I mean... I'm just sort of busy? This all is pretty new to me, but I really..."

 

Her mind was racing. "I really love you. Do you remember when I proposed?"

 

An odd look passed on Seccotine's features and for a moment Jeanne thought she had ruined everything. Why had she assumed it had been Mister Prunelle? Maybe Seccotine had been the one to pop the question?

 

But she nodded. "I do. I remember it like it was yesterday."

 

As far as Jeanne knew it might been yesterday, so she just smiled, hoping it looked natural. "Well I meant it. Every word I said."

 

She hurried to add: "Just in general, I mean, all the things I've told you."

 

She was on fairly thin ice now, considering she had zero idea what she was talking about.

 

So she decided to totally shift gears. Talk about something that was self evident now. "And I mean, you're so beautiful, and smart and every time I see you on adventures I'm very worried and relieved when you come back."

 

"Really?"

 

Jeanne smiled. "Yes. And I always read your articles, and umh, I can't really believe you fell in love with me."

 

She really didn't. But she owed it to both of them to not mess their relationship up.

 

She did her best to think back to what she was doing. How to make this marriage happen.

 

"And you'd make me a very happy man if you married me."

 

The smile that spread on the blonde's face made Jeanne's stomach knot.

 

"Yes."

 

Jeanne couldn't quite figure out the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Sure it had been a shock Mister Prunelle was getting married but why was she disappointed? Maybe she did think Mister Prunelle wasn't good enough for Miss Seccotine. Which was very unfair of her.

 

Seccotine could certainly do worse. Although-

 

What if they were stuck in each other's bodies? What if the wedding day came and she was still stuck like this and maybe she'd get married to Seccotine instead?

 

That would be horrible! Wouldn't it? It really would, stealing Mister Prunelle's life like that and-

 

Jeanne froze as Seccotine reached forward. The reporter slipped her hand around Jeanne's head to pull her closer. Jeanne felt like a deer in head lights. She was going to kiss her. She should push her away, this wasn't right! She wasn't who she thought she was! But if she pushed her away now would Seccotine think her fiancé was rejecting her?

 

Seccotine stopped, mere inches away from her face. "Who are you?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prunelle stumbled a bit on the high heels he was wearing at the moment and cursed under his breath. He gave a nervous wave at passing Lebrac who gave him an odd glance. Maybe it would have been easiest to just tell everyone who was who?

 

He had mostly sneaked his work to Jeanne's office and gotten things done, but now he couldn't find Jeanne anywhere.

He was just about to ask Jef if he had seen 'Mister Prunelle', when the familiar form dashed inside.

 

Before Prunelle had time to recover from the shock of seeing himself running into the office crying, Jeanne took hold of Prunelle's shoulders and shook him. "I'm so sorry!"

 

Prunelle stared at the very familiar face. "Calm down."

 

Luckily there was no one around, but just in case he pushed Jeanne into a supply closet and closed the door behind them. He didn't want anyone to see him, or his body at least, like this.

 

"What happened?"

 

Jeanne sniffed. "I'm so sorry, I ruined everything."

 

"What? Ruined what?"

 

"I think your  _ fiancée _ hates me now. I ran away. AAAhhh she was left to pay the tab!"

 

Prunelle stared at her. "My. What."

 

She blew her nose. "Miss Seccotine. Oh! Congratulations. But maybe she hates me now! I mean you?"

 

Prunelle rubbed his temples. "Jeanne what on earth are you talking about? Miss Seccotine? The reporter? I barely know her, and mostly through Fantasio."

 

"You're not going to marry her?"

 

"Jeanne, I'm- I'm not particularly likely to do anything like that, no."

 

Prunelle wondered if the expression that spread on his face, or the face that _should_ have been his was relief. "Oh."

 

* * *

 

 

"So, Miss Jeanne, then?"

 

Jeanne blushed, wondering how being back in this coffee house in her own body felt even more awkward then being there as 'Prunelle'. "Yes. Sorry."

 

"Hmh, well, it should probably be me who'd apologize. I didn't think the person inhabiting Mister Prunelle's body would be... Someone unrelated. At first I thought it was Fantasio, actually, but then I noticed 'him' giving me certain looks neither Fantasio nor Spirou would. Prunelle definitely wouldn't."

 

Jeanne gave an apologetic grin at the waiter. "Sorry."

 

The waiter lifted an eyebrow and Jeanne was reminded how she had actually not been herself when running off without paying. "Just sorry in general," she told him. "And an orange juice, thanks."

 

After they had been left alone she turned to Seccotine. "I'm really sorry, for running off like that. I panicked."

 

She waved her hand dismissively. "Like I said, it was at least partly my fault. I wanted to find out more about what Fantasio had brought to the office, and didn't stop to think... I admit I had too much fun inventing this marriage thing and seeing your reactions. Besides, it wasn't exactly the worst date I've had."

 

Jeanne blushed. "D-date?"

 

"Although I really need to refuse your marriage proposal. I generally wait until the third date before starting to plan my wedding."

 

"I..."

 

Although after returning to her own body, Jeanne had had a long and hard think about it. She had really been looking at the reporter like that for a long time... She just hadn't realized it.

 

"I need to think about it. I mean, not the wedding, I'm, uh, there is this guy I like, but I sort of realized I didn't _like_ like him, but I don't know-"

 

She stopped. At least this time she was making a total fool of herself, and not Mister Prunelle.

 

Seccotine took her hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "Like I said, I'm not going to jump into anything. But I'm serious when I say that this could be a date. If you want to consider it such."

 

Jeanne swallowed, before blurting out "Yes, please."

 

Seccotine smiled. "So, then, how about you tell me something about yourself?"

 


End file.
